Why me?
by isn't she lucky
Summary: Rebecca meets the infamous jew hunter who has a liking to her, will she survive him or will she become his victim? ALL INGLOURIOUS BASTARDS CHARACTERS BELONG TO QUENTEIN TARANTINO! Feel free to review
1. Special Delivery

On a bright and sunny day in German-Occupied France Rebecca and her uncle Curtis are delivering packages of medical supplies to American troops and European unit hospitals. While Rebecca rode in her uncles delivery truck she glanced at the autumn colored leaves in the Fortet de Fontainebleau; "What a great part of the country France is beautiful in the fall season." "Oh yeah," replied Curtis, I'm so glad you came with on this journey to keep me company. They arrive in the country side of Nancy, France where Curtis and Rebecca saw three officers and a representative of the Third Reich on the right side of the road. "What's going on ?" Rebecca asked. "I don't know, but stay calm." her uncle said in a soft tone.


	2. A Friendly Meeting

Rebecca and her uncle sit in the van completely silent as the Nazi officer approaches the vehicle and asks Curtis to step out. "Sprechen sie Deutsch?" the officer asked, "I'm American here's my passport," Curtis replied. Then the representative of the third reich approached Curtis in a friendly manner. "Good Afternoon sir, allow me to introduce myself, I am Hans Linda colonel of the SS; how can I be of service to you?" Hans asked. "I would like to know what the situation is and how long will it take for you and your men to finish?" Curtis answered with wonder. "Not long for I finished having a conversation with a Diary Farmer asking him if he has been hiding any suspecting jews in his home; what business are you operating if I may ask?" Hans asked Curtis with concern. "I have a package of medical supplies to Deliver in Paris." Curtis answered. Hans notices Rebecca in the passenger side of the vehicle and asked, "Who is this lovely young woman in your truck?" Then Curtis turns his around and motions her to step out of the truck. As Rebecca approached her uncle she felt uncomfortable seeing the colonel smiling at her as she stood next to her uncle. "My name is Rebecca Flanary and Curtis Overbay is my uncle," she said in a calm tone. As she explained herself to the colonel he couldn't help but notice the attractiveness of this woman. "What a beautiful niece you have Mr. Overbey," hazel eyes accented with her auburn red hair "Very pretty." Hans smiled while kissing her hand. "Thank you I guess," Rebecca said while blushing. "Well we must be on our way we don't want to be late to Paris come on Rebecca." Curtis said. "It was lovely meeting you sir and especially you fräulein." Hans said to Rebecca while he winked at her. "Auf Wiedersehen" Hans said in a charming tone. As they drove to Paris Rebecca couldn't shake the way Hans Landa looked at her like he has never seen an American with Auburn hair before. "You've got quiet all of a sudden are you okay?" her uncle asked with concern; "I'm fine the colonel is quiet a gentleman, I have never heard an officer of the third reich being so nice to strange people standing on European soil, I wonder what is Colonel Landa thinking right now?" Rebecca thought in her head.


	3. The Deception Begins

Rebecca and her uncle arrived in the city of Paris during the evening just in time to deliver the package of medical supplies to a clinic that is helping American soldiers recover from their injuries or illnesses. While driving through the area, Rebecca became amazed by the scenery of street lights on the sidewalks and all kinds of people around every corner of every neighborhood, but the thing that she wants to see other then the streets is the Eiffel Tower that is the crown jewel of Paris, but due to her uncles schedule they decided to keep on trucking. Curtis and Rebecca decided to spend the night in a small cottage on the French countryside so they can rest for the night. "I'm going to bed early so I can fix breakfast and be prepared for Paris in the morning." Rebecca said. "Alright good night Rebecca I hope you sleep good." Curtis answered as he hugged his niece. As the evening fades into darkness Rebecca was fast asleep when all of a sudden she heard a loud thump down stairs. As she checked the first floor in the cottage her uncle was nowhere to be found. "Hello Uncle Curtis, Where are you?" she said. Then all of a sudden two Nazis put a sac over Rebeccas head, grabbed her by the arms, and put her in a cargo truck. "Rebecca is that you?" Curtis asked, "yes its me." she answered back. "What's gonna happen to us?" Rebecca answered back anxiously. "I'm not sure, but no matter what happens I'll be right beside you." her uncle assured her. Even through the comfort her uncle gave Rebecca tears start to fill up in her eyes.


	4. The Interrigation

As Rebecca and her uncle wonder where the Nazis are taking them the vehicle stops as they arrive to their destination. With the sac still on Curtis and Rebeccas heads, she caught a glimpse of a grand staircase with dark red paint on the walls and a chestnut brown staircase in a modern style townhouse. The nazis took Rebecca and Curtis in a room that appeared to be an office where Hans Landa stood and grinned at them. "Good Evening Frau Flanary, Curtis I hope my men were not too harsh on you two?" Hans asked with a sense of courtesy. "What's the meaning of this, what do you want Colonel?" Curtis asked. "Well to answer your question again since our first meeting, I want information from you and your niece." Hans answered in a serious tone. "What are talking about I told you that I am delivering medical supplies for the armed forces." Curtis answered back. "Then why is she here with you herr overbay?" Colonel Landa asked as he glanced toward Rebecca. "My niece is helping me in duties to deliver." Curtis answered. "Oh come now Curtis," Hans Landa said; "surely you didn't bring this beautiful young woman to assist you your work force?" As he approached Rebecca she became very nervous and turned her head away from Hans. "Don't be afraid libeling, you have nothing to be afraid of." Colonel Landa assured her. Curtis watched what his niece is going through he noticed Hans took a chair and sat directly in front of Rebecca so he could look at her face to face. "So tell me, what are you doing why are you here?"


	5. First Question

As Hans Landa questions Rebecca he strokes a strand of her hair while she turns her head sideways again; Hans also

places his hand on Rebeccas face so he can look at her eye to eye. "My,My what a beautiful complexion you have, so

smooth like my tobacco pouch." he said in a silky tone. "Stop it," Rebecca said in a harsh tone, "Well, well, your niece

is quiet a character." Hans said as he chuckled; "Leave her alone!" Curtis shouted; "No uncle Curtis Colonel Landa needs

to hear what I have to say." Rebecca replied; "Hmmmmm smart and beautiful what a good quality for a young woman,"

Colonel Landa said as he grinned. As Hans stepped away from her he motions one of his men to put Rebecca in a spare

room in order to achieve better results for his interrogation, "Take your hands off me, let me go!" Rebecca shouted. "No don't

hurt her she's a young woman please let her go!" Curtis begged as Landas men held him down to his chair. "Take your hands off

me let me go!" Rebecca shouted. When the nazis released her Rebecca discovers that she is in a master bedroom with a king

sized dark mahogany canopy bed, a master bathroom with a round tub, and a red accent chair that is placed in the corner in

the corner of the bedroom. As Rebecca went for the door she sees Hans blocking her way to freedom in order to prevent an

escape. Trapped and no where to run Rebecca stepped back from Colonel Landa as he came closer and closer till their bodies

touched and Hans was nose to nose with her. "What do you want?" Rebecca asked Landa. "I want information about the bastards

and why you and your uncle are actually here for?" Colonel Landa said with an impatient tone in his voice. I told you... my uncle

and I are delivering medical supplies to military headquarters and I am not part of the so called Bastards!" Rebecca shouted. "Well

if your not going to cooperate with me I'll have to force you to give me what I want." Colonel Landa said as he placed his hands on

Rebeccas shoulders. "Don't touch me," Rebecca said but Hans ignored her.


End file.
